Final Judgement
by Mistress Of Angels
Summary: Relena and the Girls have supernatural powers. its a must read


  
  
Catherine looked over the world of beauty. Their world of beauty. They were the  
The only beauty left in this world. Them and the Enchanted Forest  
  
The Dark Lords had turned the rest of this huge planet into their territory,  
To do what they please.  
  
They would've been taken to, but the Forest had protected them.  
  
She smiled as she saw a winged brown horse fly across the sky. (A.N The  
Enchanted Forest is as big as Earth is.)  
  
She felt a chilly wind blow against her, ruffling her orange dress. (AN: you  
Know those dresses that the Greek goddesses wear? That is the kind of dress  
They all wear.)  
  
"Hello Relena" Catherine said softly.  
  
"Hello Cathy" Relena answered back.  
  
She walked up to Catharine.  
  
"The Dark Lords are coming closer to the Enchanted Forest. I don't know how,  
But they are coming..." Relena said.  
  
"Then we have to stop them. We all must set barriers around the Forest. Wind,  
Water, Fire, Man, and Earth" said Catherine.  
  
"Lets go," said Relena.  
  
Relena sprouted light blue wings, the same color of her dress.  
  
Catharine put her hands together. She clapped twice. By pure magic, a brown  
Stallion appeared. It was beautiful. It had a star in the middle of it's long  
Handsome face.  
  
"Humanity, " said Catherine, "We must go!"  
  
With that, the horse jumped off the cliff that Catharine was standing on, and  
Made a perfect landing on the green grass below.  
  
"I'm coming..." Relena said as she also jumped off the cliff. She was flying.  
She folded her wings and dived towards Catherine and Humanity, who were going  
At an incredible speed of over one hundred miles per hour.  
  
"Can't that damn horse of yours go any faster?" Relena said jokingly.  
  
"You shut-up!" Catharine said as she grinned.  
  
Then, she saw a huge brick wall that had to be over seventy feet high. Relena  
Swooped down to Catherine.  
  
"You going to be able to jump that?" she asked.  
  
"No harm in trying!" Catharine answered.  
  
Catherine could feel Humanity's muscles tensing as they neared the wall. Then  
With a great leap, Humanity leaped over the wall. His hoofs barely scraped  
The top of the wall.  
  
Relena smiled to herself. 'Pretty good!' she thought. She looked at her  
Wings. 'But these better!' she laughed as she swooped down to Catharine.  
  
"Well!" she said, "Not bad, not bad at all!"  
  
Catherine laughed. But then she stopped. A ring of fire went around there home  
In the forest. But then, a wave of water washed it out.  
  
Catherine rode through.  
  
"Hey..." said Relena, "Give me a ride. I don't want them thinking I am a  
Bird, and shoot at me." Relena jumped on Humanity behind Catharine. They  
Started to walk. Instead of galloping.  
  
Then a girl with short black hair stepped out of the smoke. Followed by a  
Girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Merian, Annie, where is Hilde?" Relena asked as she slid off Humanity's back.  
  
"She went swinging." The black haired girl replied flatly.  
  
"Shit," said Relena, "I'm going to go get her!" with that Relena spread her  
Enormous bright blue wings and flew away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Questioned Annie, the chocolate brown haired girl.  
  
"The Dark Lords are closing in on the Enchanted Forest," replied Catherine,  
"We have to set up barriers so they don't enter the forest!" Catharine put a  
Tan hand to her brown hair, "I just hope we are in time."  
  
"Then what are we waiting around for?" asked Merian, the one with the black  
Hair.  
  
"Lets go!" shouted Annie.  
  
"No!," screamed Catherine, " We have to wait for Relena and Hilde!"  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Hilde was swinging through the trees. She sighed. It was so peaceful up in the  
Canopy. Then she felt a very strong wind.  
  
"Relena..." she said as she swung to the top of the trees. There was only the  
Color green up there for miles.  
  
Then she felt something touch her face.  
  
"A blue feather..." she said quietly, "Relena! I am here!" she screamed.  
  
Hilde saw a wigged person come down to her level. It was Relena.  
  
"What is it?" Hilde asked.  
  
"The Dark Lords are closing in!" Relena frantically "Lets go!"  
  
"Right!" Hilde said as she started swinging through the trees again, towards  
Home.  
  
Relena sighed as she swooped up back into the sky towards the others. She was  
Thinking about the Dark Lords.  
  
'Their leader...' thought Relena, ' This Heero of theirs...I hear that he is  
Stronger than me...' a worried look entered her pretty face. ' I hope we are  
Ready'  
  
Once Relena and Hilde got back where the others were, they started planning.  
  
"Okay," said Hilde, "So I will go to the north side of the forest and set up  
Dirt walls that is one thousand feet thick. Annie will go to the South side  
Of the forest and set up a wall the is pure water with a lot of pleasure in  
It that is pitch black with deadly sea protectors in it. Meiran will go to  
The West side and set up a wall that is pure fire, over one-hundred million  
Degrees. Cathy will go to the east side of the forest, and set up a force  
That is brute strength. Relena will stay here and guard our home?"  
  
"Correct" Relena said.  
  
"Lets go!" shouted Annie.  
  
Catherine made Humanity appear and jumped on his back. Annie jumped on behind  
Her.  
  
Merian summoned a black fire horse. Its tail and mane were of fire.  
  
"Lets go Scorch," she said as the horse sped off.  
  
"Stay at your corners once you are done!" shouted Relena.  
  
"Right!" they all shouted back.  
  
Hilde jumped up in the trees, and started swinging to her destination.  
  
Relena flew up into the sky. Watching, waiting...  
  
"I hope we are ready," she said as she looked over the forest, "I hope"  
  
* * *  
  
Catharine dropped Annie off at the South side of the forest.  
  
"Good luck!" said Catherine said as she rode away on her chestnut colored  
Stallion.  
  
"You too!" Annie said, with a slight British accent.  
  
"Okay," Annie said to her, " I can do this"  
  
Her dark blue dress swayed in the gentile breeze.  
  
Then she formed a dark blue sphere in her hands. She then threw it up in the  
Air. Water came out of the sphere; it was like an instant ocean. She could  
Tell the sea creatures were in there by the way the water rippled.  
  
"Now I'll just wait..." Annie said as she waited for the evil to come.  
  
Merian and Scorch were heading towards the West side of the forest. Her  
Stallion was hardly even sweating. Merian chucked as she reached the West  
Side of the forest.  
  
"The Dark Lord that comes across me won't have a chance!" she said aloud.  
  
Soon she reached her destination. She hopped off Scorch, then she formed a  
Sphere much like Annie, but it was fire. Merian threw the fireball up into  
The air. Then fire spread along the west side of the forest.  
  
"Done!" Merian said to herself as she turned back to Scorch. But someone was  
Already on him, "Who are you?" she stammered. The figure got off the horse  
And chuckled,  
  
"You will soon find out."  
  
Hilde stopped swinging through the trees; she had finally reached the North  
Side.  
  
"Okay" she said to herself as she picked up some dirt. Then out of nowhere,  
A dirt wall appeared. She smiled.  
  
Catharine arrived at the East end of the forest. She plucked a hair form  
Humanity's mane. A monster appeared. It bowed to Catherine. The monster had a  
Lion's head with two human hands. One hand contained a sword, the other was  
Empty. It had an alligator tail, and cow legs. The monster opened his mouth.  
Inside, were venomous snake fangs?  
  
"Ahh," said Catharine, "Lass. Are you ready?" the monster snorted in reply.  
* * *  
Relena felt an upcoming presence behind her. She dogged it, to find that it  
Was a sword?  
  
"He's here," she said quietly.  
  
  



End file.
